


Daisy Rides to the Rescue

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Andrew is no longer Lash, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Mentions of Coulson/Rosalind Price, Mentions of Daisy/Lincoln, Mentions of Meldrew, Motorcycles, Near Future, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn With Plot, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson gets kidnapped, and Daisy rides to his rescue on a borrowed motorbike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Rides to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by a Tumblr conversation I had with becketted about the inherent hotness of Daisy on a motorbike.

Daisy picks herself up from the rubble-strewn ground and scowls in the direction that her attackers have gone. She wipes away the blood that's dripping from her nose, then turns to ask Coulson if he's okay, and that's when she realises that he's not there, and she swears softly yet violently. She pulls her cell from her jacket pocket, and taps an app; it immediately brings up a map that shows a red dot that's accelerating away from her at a steady pace. 

"Well, at least that works," she mutters, then puts the cell back away for a moment. She reaches into a different pocket and pulls out a hi-energy bar, which she eats quickly as she walks along the street: she needs to find a way to catch up with the bad guys since the SUV she and Coulson brought with them has been totalled. She spots a metallic blue Suzuki GSFX motorbike further along the street, and grins fiercely as she hurries over to it.

Five minutes later, she's aboard the borrowed bike and racing after Coulson and the bad guys who grabbed him, her aches and weariness forgotten in the sheer exhilaration of the pursuit. She knows the bad guys won't be gentle with Coulson, but she reckons they won't have time to get too much torture in, not with her hot on their tails so fast.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

Coulson regains awareness slowly and bites back a moan as the van he's travelling in hits a pothole, jolting his painfully sore body. He's sprawled face down on the floor in the back of the van; his arms are secured painfully tightly behind his back, pulling on his shoulders, and his ankles are also strapped together. There's a hood over his head, but they haven't taped his mouth shut, at least. Not that he plans on yelling for help – that'd be a waste of breath, he thinks – but at least he can breathe through his mouth since the thugs broke his nose in their earlier attack. He wonders whether they got Daisy too, and sincerely hopes not.

He shifts, trying to roll onto his back, and a boot hits him, none-too-gently, in the ribs. "Stay still," growls a voice above him.

He obeys, knowing that his ribs have already been damaged, bruised if not cracked, in the fight that landed him here. Truth be told, he's feeling a bit sorry for himself, and he wonders how long he'll have to wait before he can expect to be rescued. It doesn't occur to him that he won't be rescued – Daisy cares passionately about all of her people, and he knows that she counts him as one of her people for all that he's just a puny, fragile human, unlike the rest of her team of very powerful Inhumans – he knows that if she's free, she'll find a way to come after him, assuming these thugs didn't grab her too.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

The red dot that Daisy's been following for the last 50 miles or so slows down, turns a corner, then stops, and she puts on a greater burst of speed, wanting to catch up as soon as possible so that she can assess the situation. She finds herself in an industrial area – warehouses and factories rather than houses – but the place has a forsaken air, and she soon realises that it's been abandoned, the businesses have closed or moved elsewhere. That suits her since it means there's less danger of civilian casualties.

Daisy parks the bike out of sight of the building where the van has been parked, then moves forward on foot. She wishes, vaguely, that Joey or Elena were here too, but she opted not to call in any back up when she set off after Coulson, and she doesn't want to wait until they can get here. The sort of thugs who will capture and brutally torture brand-new Inhumans aren't going to be baking scones for Coulson, so the sooner she gets him away from them, the better.

She stops when the lime green van comes in sight, then moves forward more slowly and stealthily, her concentration total – she's using her powers to check for vibrations from people, but there's no one nearby. She approaches the van and quietly opens the sliding door on the side, visually checking that Coulson's not there, even though she's not picking up his vibrations, or anyone else's.

She checks her cell's on silent mode, then slips it back into her pocket before pulling out an ICER from the holster on her hip. Today was meant to be a scouting mission, but she and Coulson still came armed – just in case; she'd prefer not to use her powers at the moment, if she can avoid it since using them earlier has already left her exhausted and bleeding from her nose. She'll need food and sleep soon to recover her depleted energy, but first she has to find Coulson.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

Coulson blinks owlishly when the hood over his head's tugged violently away and daylight hits his light-deprived eyes.

"What's this one do?" asks a husky voice somewhere behind him.

He's sitting on an ordinary kitchen chair, his ankles are no longer strapped to each other, but are, instead, fastened to the legs of the chair. His arms are still bound behind his back, and the kidnappers have taken the added precaution of tying a length of rope around his torso, strapping him to the chair. 

"Dunno, boss," answers the thug to Coulson's right. "The girl he was with was protecting him, though. And she was really powerful."

"How?" rasps the first voice.

"Like a walking earthquake," says the thug with a shrug.

"So why's he here instead of her?" 

"She's dead, boss. Buried under the rubble of the building she brought down on us – we were the only ones to escape."

"Bitch!" snarls the other thug.

"Quiet!" snaps the man behind Coulson's chair. 

He hears footsteps and then a figure comes into view: gaunt, unshaven, and looking ancient, the man would win no beauty prizes, but Coulson knows looks aren't everything.

"What can you do?" asks the man, his voice rasping with effort.

"Well, I'm told I make a mean grilled cheese," Coulson answers, and earns himself a hard slap across the face that snaps his head sideways and makes his neck hurt as well as the cheek that was struck.

"Answer properly, you Inhuman scum," snarls the first thug, who looks ready to do more than merely slap Coulson's face.

He knows it'd be unwise to tell them the truth – that he's not an Inhuman at all – as they would just kill him out of hand. On the other hand, if he claims something as spectacular as Daisy's earthquake powers, they might wonder why he hadn't used said powers when he and Daisy were attacked. 

"I heal fast," he tells the old man. Which is actually true – the GH drug in his body means he tends to heal faster than average for a man of his age – it's just not a 'super power'.

The old man scowls, then turns to the thugs. "Are you sure the girl's dead?"

The second thug scoffs. "An entire fucking building fell on her, of course we're sure."

The old man opens his mouth to answer just as the doors at the far end of the warehouse fly open – crashing off their hinges – and a metallic blue motorbike roars through. It's Daisy, and Coulson thinks that he's never been so aroused by her as he is now as she rides to his rescue. She's already got an ICER in her hand, and she shoots the second thug and the old man with it before either of them can move. The first thug, the one who slapped him, is quicker off the mark, and has his gun out. He gets off a shot, but it misses since Daisy's still moving, the motorbike weaving from side to side as she approaches, and then the thug's down, taken out by Daisy's ICER.

"Hey honey, I'm home," she calls, and Coulson gapes at her a moment before starting to laugh.

She grins at him as she cuts the engine on the bike, then climbs off and strides over to him.

"Very dramatic entrance," he tells her, smirking up at her.

"Thanks. I thought you'd like it."

He did – a bit too much, if the truth is told, and he sincerely hopes she won't notice his too obvious erection. Then she surprises him by leaning in and planting her hands on his shoulders, and her lips on his mouth. He can only moan as his cock stiffens further as she kisses him deeply, her tongue flicking over his. Then she bites down on his bottom lip, even as she cups his erection through his pants, and he groans loudly, hoping like hell he's not going to come right here.

She pulls her mouth from his, and he can't help whining a bit in disappointment. "Daisy."

"Shh, Phil," she says. "I want to get you out of here before we take this any further."

She kneels on the floor to unfasten the ropes around his ankles, and he tries not to think too much about how arousing it is to see her kneeling at his feet. She stands up again and starts to move around him, and he sees her stumble.

"Daisy?"

"Yeah. I'm okay, Phil. Just – shit." She grabs his shoulder and he realises she's on the point of collapsing.

"Daisy!" He's trying not to panic, but he really needs her to untie him so they can get away before any of the thugs wake up. 

She squeezes his shoulder, then shuffles behind the chair and he feels her undoing the ropes. The moment he's free he pushes up from the chair and reaches for her.

"Are you okay?" he asks urgently.

"Not so much," she tells him. 

"Come on, then, let's get out of here and find somewhere you can rest up."

"Yeah."

She lets him help her back over to the motorbike, and makes no objection when he climbs on first. As soon as she's climbed on behind him, he guns the engine and turns the bike around, then heads out of the warehouse at speed. 

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

Daisy barely manages to stay conscious as Coulson races away from the warehouse where she found him, and she's very relieved that he doesn't wait too long to find a motel where they can hole up while she recovers from using her powers. She nearly falls over when she gets off the bike, and he mutters a curse, then grabs her and helps her across the parking lot to the reception. She's convinced the clerk only lets them have a room because Coulson's wearing a suit, and she's equally convinced that he doesn't buy Coulson's cover story for their lack of luggage. However, the clerk hands over a keycard and directs them to their room. Coulson helps her back across the parking lot, then lets them into the room, and Daisy drops her leather jacket to the floor, then crawls onto the bed. He tugs her boots off, after unlacing them, and drops them onto the floor, then helps her to move further up the bed so she can sleep.

"I'm going to grab some supplies," he tells her. "You need to refuel."

"Yeah, food and sleep," she mumbles. 

"I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Thanks, Phil."

He shakes his head at her. "No, thank you for coming after me." He leans down and squeezes her shoulder carefully, then lowers his mouth to press a brief, chaste, kiss to her lips, before he moves away. 

She smiles up at him, then allows her eyes to close as she hears him go out. She's not sure which she needs more at this point: sleep or food. She can feel herself drifting off, and tells herself she should stay awake at least until she's had a chance to eat something other than a hi-energy bar, but it's too much effort right now.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

When Coulson returns to the motel room about 20 minutes after he went out for food he finds Daisy sound asleep, and although he knows it's important for her to eat, he also knows she needs to sleep, so he leaves the bag of food on the credenza, then unlaces his shoes and gets them off, before slipping off his suit jacket and tie. Then he crawls up onto the bed beside her and snuggles in beside her. She murmurs indistinctly but doesn't wake, and he presses a light kiss to her shoulder, then closes his eyes and allows himself to sleep too.

It's growing dark when he wakes again, and he immediately reaches for Daisy, feeling a brief, sharp sensation of panic when she's not on the bed beside him. Before he can do more than roll onto his back, however, the light on the nightstand snaps on, and she smiles down at him before climbing back onto the bed, holding the paper bag full of food he bought.

"Hey Phil," she says, then leans down and kisses him very thoroughly.

"Someone's feeling better," he observes, smirking as he eases himself up the bed to sit up against the headboard beside her.

"Yeah. Also, ravenously hungry."

He chuckles, then winces and presses a hand to his rib cage. 

"You okay?" she asks immediately.

"Yeah. I don't think anything's broken, just badly bruised."

"Let me see," she says, and sets the bag of food aside to rapidly unbutton his shirt. "Ugh, yeah, nasty bruises, Phil." She places the palm of her right hand lightly over the biggest bruise, then frowns in concentration.

"What're you doing?" he asks worriedly.

"Checking to see whether or not your ribs are cracked," she says, as calmly as if she'd told him she was checking the colour of his eyes.

"You can do that?" he asks, astounded.

"Yeah. Shh, though." She leans in and nips at his bottom lip, then begins to nibble on it, and he's only vaguely aware of the strange tickling sensations crossing his torso over his ribcage.

After a few minutes she pulls back and gives him a kindly smile. "No cracks or breaks," she says.

"How did you do that?" he asks eagerly.

"Vibrations over a broken rib would feel different to those over unbroken bones. All your vibrations feel the same."

"You're amazing," he says, sure he's looking at her starry-eyed.

She bites her bottom lip for a moment, then murmurs her thanks, before turning her attention to the food. He watches as she takes out the packets of chips, the candy bars, and the pre-packaged sandwiches. Finally she pulls out a pack of powdered doughnuts and a litre bottle of soda, then she turns to him and gives him a brilliant smile.

"You're my hero," she says, and he smirks. "Did you bring anything for yourself?"

"There's a salad sandwich in there somewhere," he says, and she pulls an exaggeratedly grossed out face, then roots out the sandwich and passes it to him. 

"Here," she says, then passes him one of the packets of chips as well. "You can share my soda, too."

"Thank you."

"Have to look after my favourite puny human," she tells him, and he rolls his eyes at her smirk, then opens his sandwich.

They eat in a companionable silence, Daisy unapologetically tearing through the food with an almost desperate haste.

"What do you want to do about contacting the team?" he asks as she opens the packet of doughnuts.

She lifts his wrist and checks the time on his watch. "Let's leave it until the morning," she says, then offers him a doughnut. "They're not expecting me to check in until tomorrow anyway, and neither of us is in desperate need of medical care, so we won't be missed."

He nods. It's Daisy's call since she's in charge of the Secret Warriors team. And he's not going to deny that having her all to himself for a few more hours is going to be a treat. 

She clears the mess of food wrappings off the bed and dumps them in the trash, then stands beside the bed and fixes her gaze on him as she pulls her shirt off, revealing her gorgeous, amazingly powerful shoulders and upper arms. She smirks at him as she unfastens her jeans then slides them down her equally gorgeous and powerful legs. She's wearing a pale lilac bra and matching panties, and he licks his lips at the sight of her, almost naked, and clearly aroused, if the burgeoning damp spot on her panties is anything to go by.

She climbs onto the bed and straddles his thighs, sitting up tall so that her breasts are almost in his face.

"May I?" he asks, and gestures at her bra.

"Thought you'd never ask," she teases.

He rolls his eyes a bit, then reaches behind her and flicks the clasp of her bra undone before easing the material down her arms. He tosses it to the floor, then he slides his hands up her bare back and guides her closer until he can wrap his mouth around her nipple. He grazes her flesh lightly with his teeth, and smirks when she moans, then he sucks hard, and she cries out, her body shuddering against his, and he realises that she's just come.

That makes him feel a bit smug, although he hopes she doesn't know he feels that way. He concentrates on sucking on her other breast, and making her climax a second time. Then her hands are on his pants, and in moments she's worked his cock free; before he can react, she gets to her feet and peels her panties off, then she lowers herself down onto his lap.

"What about – ?" he begins, but she cuts him off.

"I'm covered, and clean, and I know you're clean."

He nods, then helps her to guide his swollen cock into her. He can't help groaning at how tight and wet she is – she feels amazing. "Daisy."

"Phil." She settles herself on his lap, his cock buried to the hilt inside her, then she leans in and kisses him, slowly and leisurely. 

"What – ?" he starts, then stops when she flexes her muscles along his length. "Fuck!"

"What what?" she asks after a moment.

"What made you decide to kiss me?"

She chuckles. "Phil, I saw the way you were looking at me when I came through that door on the motorbike. Besides, ever since I got control of my powers, I've been able to read your moods, which means I've known every time you were aroused. I thought, after you and Roz – " She stops and shakes her head, before continuing, "but then I noticed that you were still getting aroused , and I've seen the way you look at me, the way you've _always_ looked at me – like I'm the most amazing person, and I decided I should stop pining after you and do something about how we both feel."

Coulson blushes. "I've been pretty obvious, huh?" He feels embarrassed to think about just how obvious he's been.

"Yeah, Phil. But I don't mind. Once I learned how to use my powers and discovered how easily I could read people, especially you, it was kinda nice to know that you saw me as desirable, and not a monster."

He pushes himself up and kisses her, tenderly at first, but then more hungrily, and she moans into his mouth, then begins to move, gradually building up the pace of her movements over him. He feels as if he's going to explode with pleasure long before his orgasm hits him, and when he comes, it's with her name on his lips.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

Daisy can't quite believe this is happening, but she tells herself it's true – she and Phil have finally had sex – and it was way better than her first times usually are. (She has a brief recollection of her first time with Lincoln, the day Phil went to the Symposium, but she shuts that down very quickly. Lincoln's gone – he took the 'cure' and went back to living a normal life without powers. And she's sure it was the best thing for him, given everything that had happened.) 

She sprawls beside Phil on the bed, breathing ragged and heart racing, and he draws her closer, sliding his arm around her before kisses her briefly.

"Okay?" he asks, and she kisses him back, less briefly.

"Yeah, Phil, I'm okay." She places her hand over his scar. "You?"

"I'm good," he tells her and she smirks. "What?"

"You were very good," she tells him, then chuckles when he blushes. She'd never have guessed he'd be the type to blush over a compliment about his sexual prowess.

"I need to grab a shower," she tells him, though she's reluctant to leave the bed. "Wanna share?"

He smirks at that. "With you? Definitely."

She helpfully pulls off his suit pants and boxers, which she'd only tugged down out of the way before fucking him, then they head into the ensuite.

"Do you need to eat any more tonight?" he asks as he's washing her back.

"Nah," she says. "I'll last until morning after that feast you brought me."

She turns around and kisses him, her right hand over his scar, and her left trailing over his thigh.

"Daisy, I – " he begins, then groans when she cups his half-hard cock in her left hand. "I don't think I – Oh." 

She suspects he was about to tell her that he didn't think he'd be able to get it up again tonight, but she's already got his cock stiffening and filling out in her hand as she strokes him, her fingers sliding down to curl around his balls before she drags her nails up the length of his dick.

"Fuck!" he mutters into her mouth, and then he slides two fingers down her folds; she immediately spreads her legs, and he pushes them into her hot sex and begins fingerfucking her as she continues to give him a handjob.

She comes hard, muscles tight around his plunging fingers, then she pulls him towards her. "I want you to fuck me, Phil."

"Yes," he says immediately. "How?"

She lets go of his cock and turns her back on him, and he groans softly, then moves in behind her, his grip firm on her hips. It's Daisy's turn to groan when he pushes his cock into her still throbbing sex, and she repositions her body so that he can push in deeper. 

"Yeah, Phil. That's good. But harder," she tells him.

He grunts softly, then obeys, his thrusts coming harder and faster, and she lets herself go, moaning and gasping, and egging him on.

Afterwards they rinse themselves down, towel off, then stumble back into the bedroom and crawl into bed to lie snuggled up together.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

Coulson wakes early the next morning when Daisy's cell phone rings. He half-listens to her low-voiced conversation with Joey, and contemplates the step the two of them have taken. He hopes she won't regret it; he knows he could never regret it, even though he suspects that this step into intimacy with Daisy will complicate their lives further. On the other hand, though, the two of them have always been ridiculously close.

"Everything okay?" he asks Daisy as she finishes her call.

She nods. "Yeah. Joey wanted to let me know the cops picked up those three guys yesterday – seems the trio aren't talking, so the cops are trying to establish what went down."

"They're not looking for us, are they?" he asks worriedly.

She shakes her head. "As soon as Joey got wind the thugs had been picked up, he released my camera hack code, and all security cameras in the vicinity have mysteriously suffered a malfunction that's left their footage fuzzy."

He grins at the self-satisfied smirk that graces her features. "Nice work."

"Thank you."

She climbs back onto the bed, and he realises he's staring at her in a ridiculously adoring manner. He blushes at how obvious he's being, but she chuckles as she wraps her body around his before she begins kissing him.

"We should make tracks soon," she tells him. "But first I wanted to ask what you want to do about this?" 

For a moment he thinks she's referring to his erection, which is caught between their bodies, but then he realises she's talking about their relationship.

"I don't mind telling people," he says, "but if you want to keep it quiet, I'm good with that."

"I'm tempted to say nothing," she tells him. "But keeping it secret will just take too much time and energy we don't really have to spare."

"Okay." He nods, then moans when she kisses him as she curls her right hand around his cock.

"I think I should take care of this, for you, then we can go get some breakfast and be on our way."

"Daisy, please," he gasps as she rubs her thumb over the head of his prick.

She leans in and bites on his bottom lip even as she lifts herself up and guides his cock into her slick heat. He's surprised when she rolls them over so that he's on top, but he doesn't let his surprise distract him, and he's soon fucking her hard and fast. It's all over far too soon, but Daisy seems satisfied, and that will suffice for now.

An hour later, they're on the road back to The Playground, with Coulson riding pillion behind Daisy. He enjoys the experience far more now they're not fleeing to safety and he's in less pain, and he finds himself wondering if she's as turned on as he is. He'd like to find out, but he knows it'd be unwise to start anything right now, although he's sure she must be aware that he's hard and thoroughly aroused. 

When they get back, Daisy parks the borrowed bike, and Mack and May come hurrying to meet them; they look both anxious and relieved at the sight of them and Coulson recalls that May hates it when he goes on field missions – she always worries he's going to get killed and land her with the job of Director.

Daisy gives them a brief synopsis of the events of the day before, then asks about the thugs that the cops captured, and Mack waves at Joey as the latter comes down the hall towards them as they're heading to the office she shares with Coulson.

"Let's have a briefing," she suggests, glancing at him, and he nods, understanding that she also intends to tell the others about the change in her relationship with him.

Mack fetches Elena, and Simmons comes in with them, and Coulson thinks, once again, how odd it is not to see Fitz by her side. He considers, for a brief moment, the loses they've endured in the last year: Bobbi and Hunter are gone after the latter took out the wrong man; Lincoln took the Inhuman cure, and is a civilian doctor in Cincinnati; Fitz hadn't survived the team's encounter with Hive. On the other hand, though, they now had Joey and Elena and Eden – all three were Inhumans who had taken to coming and working with Daisy, then going back to their own lives when they got the chance, something that Daisy was very keen to let them do as often as possible.

"Okay, I want to keep this briefing as short as possible as Phil and I have sleep to catch up on, not to mention paperwork, too. Joey?"

After 20 minutes everyone was up to speed on the details of the previous day's failed scouting mission, and had been assigned tasks for the next 24 hours or so. Coulson saw Daisy take a deeper breath and knew she was about to tell the others their news; he pressed his left hand to the small of her back, doing his best to convey his support.

"One final thing," she said, and waited for their chatter to subside. "Phil and I thought we should officially tell you that we're together."

Elena gave them a puzzled look. "I thought you already were," she observes, and there are some quiet chuckles around the room.

"No," Daisy says, and reaches back to grab Coulson's hand, lacing her fingers with his. "No, we've always been close, from the very beginning, but we weren't a couple before."

"Oh." Elena smiles widely. "Congratulations, then."

"You took your time," May says, grinning at them as Elena and Eden move out.

Coulson rolls his eyes at his oldest friend. "I thought you might object," he says quietly.

She snorts. "What would be the point?" she asks. "You've been smitten with Daisy for long enough."

"Smitten?" Mack asks, coming up behind May. "Is that what we're calling it?"

"Hey, you know I am capable of quaking you both onto your asses, don't you?" Daisy deadpans, which makes the other two laugh, before they each hug her. 

Mack shakes hands with Coulson, then claps him on the shoulder before he leaves the office with Joey in tow.

"You really don't mind?" Daisy asks May.

"Would it make any difference if I did?" she asks.

After a moment Daisy shakes her head, smiling softly. "Nah, too late for that."

"Can I tell Andrew?" 

"Of course," Daisy says immediately. "We'll pop by and see him tomorrow, if he can fit us in." Since he'd been through a modified cure, which had destroyed the Lash personality, Andrew's continued to work with SHIELD, but he and May have a place together off base, with an office he uses for official consultations – it's something that works better for everyone.

"I'll ask, or he'll call you, probably." She nods at them both, then leaves too.

Daisy turns to Simmons, who's the only person still in the office. "Congratulations," she says quietly. 

"Thank you." 

Coulson watches as Daisy hugs her friend, and he can't help feeling a little guilty at how happy he's feeling, knowing that Simmons lost both Will and Fitz last year.

"Does this mean no more girls' nights?" Simmons asks.

"Hell no," Daisy says immediately, and the scientist chuckles softly.

"I look forward to us having one soon," she says.

"Count on it," Daisy says, a promise in her voice.

Simmons shakes hands with Coulson, and he reaches up to squeeze her shoulder briefly, trying to convey his feelings – she gives him a small smile, and a smaller nod, then heads out, and he turns to Daisy to see she's looking tired now.

"Are you going to move into my quarters?" he asks as he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck.

"You're not going to move into mine?" she asks, and he can hear the tease in her voice.

"Well," he says, "Mine's superior to yours."

"True," she says promptly. "They've got you in them."

He chuckles, even as he rolls his eyes at her sappiness. "So we're agreed?"

"Yeah Phil, I'll move into your place. But tomorrow, okay. Tonight I just want to eat and sleep."

"Is that all you want to do?" he asks, pulling back to look her in the eye, pretending to pout.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll let you know after I eat."

He smirks, then leans in and kisses her. He'd intended it to be a quick kiss, but she clearly has other ideas because she bites his lower lip, then slides her tongue into his mouth and kisses him hard.

"Maybe if you feed me, I'll get a second wind," she suggests when she finally releases him.

He snorts. "Okay, okay, I get the message. You want food." He rubs his nose against hers then pulls away. "Why don't you fetch whatever clothes you want and take them to my quarters, and I'll rustle us up something quick and tasty?"

"I like your plan," she says. She gives him a quick, final squeeze, then pulls herself from his arms and heads out of the door. Coulson presses a hand to his crotch, trying to calm himself before he heads to the kitchen to make them some dinner.

Their scouting mission might have been a failure in professional terms, he thinks, but personally? A total success.


End file.
